finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Queen (Type-0)
'''Queen' é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy Type-0. Ela representa o número doze (12) da Classe Zero e empunha uma espada. Perfil Aparência 200px|thumb|left|No. 12, Queen. Queen tem longos cabelos negros com uma franja segurada por uma fivela verdes; seus olhos são violetas e ela usa óculos. Como membro da Classe Zero, ela veste uma jaqueta preta com ombreiras douradas, um manto vermelha, uma saia xadrez curta e meias pretas até o joelho. Ela usa uma calcinha branca. Em seu uniforme de verão, usa um colete preto com listras douradas nas extremidades, internamente vermelha, sobre uma camisa branca com mangas curtas, cinzas nas extremidades das mangas, uma saia preta com um cinto solto atravessado sobre ela, meias brancas com listras cinzas e luvas pretas. Em seu se uniforme formal, veste um casaco vermelho com os punhos e ombreiras pretos, um manto e luvas brancas, uma saia preta com babados brancos e meias vermelhas. Se ela se tornar um l'Cie, sua marca localiza-se em seu antebraço esquerdo. Personalidade Como seu nome indica, ela tem uma posição digna entre seus companheiros, devido à sua inteligência e senso de justiça. Ela mergulha em livros, e sempre está atenta as aulas de Kurasame, sendo um dos poucos estudantes que tem uma postura para os estudos adequada. Ela é prática e lógica, e conhecida por dizer coisas cruéis para com os outros em nome de ser realista. Na realidade, Queen faz isso a favor de seus colegas: sendo um dos alunos mais velhos, ela se preocupa com os outros com uma postura de irmã. Seu maneirismo e comportamento, como se fosse uma líder, leva os outros a provocá-la com o apelido de "dirigente da classe" ("presidente da classe" na versão japonesa). História ''Final Fantasy Agito [[Arquivo:FFAgito_Queen Icon.png|left|Ícone de Queen em ''Final Fantasy Agito.]] Queen é um membro da Primeira Classe e veste um manto azul claro. Ela pode ser encontrada na Segunda Divisão de Operação Geral Naval durante a manhã e tarde, e na Praça da Fonte durante a manhã. ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World'' ''-The Answer- Ace vai a resgate de Izana Kunagiri junto de seus colegas de classe, Queen e Nine, durante a campanha da Libertação da Capital. Izana, um legionário do Domínio de Rubrum, dá o sistema COMM para eles. As memórias de Ace de Izana desaparecem, removidas pelo Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate. A COMM da mãe adotiva dos cadetes, Arecia Al-Rashia, lhes pede para destruir o ''crystal jammer do Império na Arena. Ace, Queen e Nine se encontram com Machina e Rem, Cadetes Agito de outras classes da Akademeia, que lhes dizem para deixar o local como eles não podiam usar magia enquanto estivessem sobre o efeito do crystal jammer. O crystal jammer explode, mas antes que eles pudesse confirmar se sua operadora, a l'Cie Secundus do Tigre Branco Qun'mi Tru'e estava morta, ela escapa. Mais tarde, Machina e Rem ingressam na classe e Queen conversa com os dois ao lado de Ace e Nine. A conversa deriva para Izana, fazendo com que Ace fique desconfortável. Em 21 de Abril, Kurasame, comandante da classe, fala com a classe zero sobre uma operação em grande escala que seria realizada em Togoreth, e avisa-os sobre a possibilidade deles se encontrarem com l'Cie Primus do Tigre Branco. Queen é mandada para a operação junto de Ace e Nine, e eles enfrentam o l'Cie do Tigre Branco Nimbus, até que Kurasame envia uma ordem para recuarem. Nine é morto depois de atacar Nimbus, e Ace, em defesa de Nine, levanta-se contra Nimbus e é morto. Kurasame aparece e protege Queen. Com a sua ajuda, ele carrega os corpos de Ace e Nine ao longo do campo de batalha, e os dois são mais tarde revividos por Arecia. A próxima missão vem depois de duas semanas, quando Kurasame lhes mostra uma foto de Gabriel, a AM do General de Militesi, Qator Bashtar. Ele explica que AM's são perigosas e sua missão envolve destruí-las nas instalações Militesi. A equipe principal; Ace, Queen, King, Seven, Cinque, Trey, Cater e Eight; iriam atacar a fábrica onde as AM do Império eram feitos, enquanto as outras três equipes, de dois integrantes, atacam outras instalações como distração. Um cessar-fogo é dado e quanto a Classe Zero se reúne no 12° andar do Hotel Armada, a Rainha Andoria é assassinada e a classe é culpada, e tentam entrar em contato como Kurasame, sem sucesso, mas conseguem escapar em seguida. ''-The Penultimate Truth- Quando o Tempus Finis começa, quando Orience estava unido sobre a bandeira do ''Pássaro Escarlate, Rem se torna o Juiz, quem deveria fazer a decisão final sobre o destino do mundo. A Classe Zero percebe que eles poderiam ser o Agito se derrotarem ela. Eles se aventuram ao Pandæmonium, que aparece no Tempus Finis, convencidos que eles não iriam matar Rem, mas libertá-la. Rem envia o Rursan Reaver para ele e lembra os cadetes que eles foram ao Templo independentes de Arecia, e, portanto, não poderiam ser revividos. Queen leva um golpe no lugar de Machina e é gravemente ferida. Os cadetes cercam-na enquanto lutam contra o Rursus para protegê-la. Após o Rursus finalmente morrer, Queen diz aos cadetes que estava com medo de morrer e desaparecer da memória de todos. Nine tenta ajudá-la, enquanto Ace segura sua mão e acalma-a, dizendo que eles vão se lembrar dela já que eles tinham vivido dez anos juntos. Quando se amontoam em volta dela, as meninas, incluindo Seven e Sice, choram. Quando as últimas memórias de Queen desaparecem, eles só sabiam que o cadáver da menina em sua frente era sua companheiro, por causa da cor de seu manto. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 200px|right|thumb|Queen como uma criança com [[Nine, no mangá de ''Type-0.]] A Dr. Al-Rashia reconheceu o intelecto de Queen e aprovou e adotou-a, com oito anos de idade a levou para um centro fora da Akademeia para treiná-la para ser um Cadete Agito em potencial. Queen demonstrou um talento particular para lançar magias do elemento trovão e também treinou o uso da espada. Ela se juntou a Classe Zero, um grupos de estudantes adotados por Arecia que combatiam a invasão do Império Militesi. Como parte da "Operação Apóstolo", ela e seus companheiros procuram se tornar o Agito, um messias profetizado na mitologia antiga que iria aparecer na hora do Tempus Finis, uma calamidade apocalíptica. 200px|left|thumb|Queen pede Ace para lutar. Quando Milites começa seu ataque a Rubrum, os cadetes de Arecia eram os únicos capazes de resistir ao efeito do crystal jammer do Império e, portanto, são implantados para destrui-lo. Durante a libertação da capital, Queen encontra Ace junto de um legionário de Rubrum que estava morrendo, chamado Izana, consolando-o enquanto dizia para não curar Izana, já que ele estava além de suas capacidades e ele precisava reservar suas forças para os grupos de soldados de Milites, que ela prevê que chegarão em breve. Em contradição a isso, mais tarde, ela faz Machina pensar que eles voluntariamente deixaram seu irmão morrer enquanto o repreendia por agir como um herói, e Queen revela que sentia remorso por Izana e que teria salvo-o, se ele tivesse apenas ferimentos leves. Queen e os outros cadetes, tutelados por Arecia, destroem o crystal jammer do Império e a Akademeia é libertada. Impressionado com a proeza dos cadetes, o chanceler Khalia Chival VI os matricula oficialmente, e Machina e Rem também ingressam na classe. Ela é cética com os recém-chegados, acreditando parcialmente que eles tinham sido colocados como suas companhias e espera que provem seu valor no campo de batalha. A Classe Zero é implantada para ajudar a tomar novamente as aéreas que o Império havia ocupado. Após a missão de recuperar McTighe, Queen lamenta por se esforçar para manter a compostura em todos os momentos, mas ao mesmo tempo, em um situação precária no campo de batalha, perder si mesma de vista e "apenas sair atacando", revelando que uma vez acordou na enfermaria após lança um feitiço terrível. Quando "enlouquece", ela não conseguia lembrar de nada e pede aos outros para vigiá-la, já que ela provavelmente perderia o controle novamente. 200px|right|thumb|Queen, Nine e Sice ficam face a face com Gabriel. No Forte Togoreth, Queen, Sice e Nine combatem o General Qator Bashtar e sua armadura magitek protótipo, Gabriel. Quando o l'Cie Primus do Tigre Branco, Nimbus, chega, a Classe Zero recebe a ordem para recuarem, enquanto o Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate implantava Zhuyu Voghfau Byot para confrontá-lo. Depois, Queen e Nine passam o tempo na biblioteca da Akademeia e encontram Quon Yobatz, um Cadete Agito companheiro que repreende Nine. Queen tenta fazê-lo se sentir melhor dizendo que estupidez não passa para os outros ou então ela não iria passar seu tempo com ele. Depois que os cadetes ajudam a libertar Iscah, Sice vai com Queen para o Comando Central e sarcasticamente comenta como o Marechal Cid Aulstyne "convenientemente" tomou as rédeas de Milites depois que o Imperador "misteriosamente" desapareceu. Elas assistem a uma gravação de Cid abordando a população, alegando que o Império se torará o Agito e levaria Orience para um novo futuro. Queen especula que Cid estava apenas usando o termo Agito como uma desculpa para invadir as outras nações. Quando os cadetes são enviados para sabotar o programa imperial armadura magitek, eles recebem ordens para cessar fogo devido a um armistício recém feito. Kurasame viaja para a capital imperial como o assessor do chanceler Khalia Chival VI e negocia pela segurança dos cadetes, e depois explica a situação para eles: o império tinha proposto a paz antes da missão dos cadetes começar, mas eles não poderiam contatá-los a tempo de impedi-los. Os cadetes não concordam com o tratado, dizendo que o império não tinha direito de pedir a paz por ter atacado primeiro. 200px|left|thumb|Queen e Deuce veem alguém suspeito. Eles se encontram com a Rainha Andoria do Reino de Concordia, e Cinque fica tão chocada que quase grita, mas Queen corre para acalma-la. A Rainha explica que a paz era a vontade dos Cristais, e que a oposição dos cadetes só levaria ao Tempus Finis. Os cadetes, especialmente Machina, continuam relutantes dizendo que eles tem lutado para se opor contra a vontade dos Cristais. Andoria sussurra algo que apenas Machina consegue ouvir e depois que ela sai, Queen pergunta a ele o que ela tinha dito, mas Machina balança a cabeça e diz que foi algo sobre "fazer uma escolha", mas que não lhe fazia muito sentido. Depois, Queen explora a capital de Milites, Ingram, com Deuce, e as duas veem um membro do Domínio na cidade, achando isso suspeito. A Rainha Andoria é assassinada e os cadetes são culpados por isso. A classe é emboscada no Hotel Armada e os cadetes lutam através da cidade para fugirem, já que era incapazes de entrar em contado com o Comando Central. Queen destaca que era estranho que eles tenham ficado em Ingram, em vez de serem mandados de volta, e diz aos outros que ela e Deuce haviam visto um membro do Domínio no Quarto Distrito na cidade. Machina fica chateado com a possibilidade de terem sido abandonados à própria sorte de propósito. Durante seu caminho através dos túneis de trem, Rem fica tonta e tenta esconder isso. Queen diz que eles não poderiam parar por uma pessoa, irritando Machina, mas Trey defende-a, dizendo que ela apenas queria encontrar um lugar mais seguro. 200px|right|thumb|Queen discute com Machina. Eles confrontam Celestia, assessora da Rainha Andoria, que, num primeiro momento, pretendia culpá-los pelo regicídio, mas Deuce mostra o ponto de vista dos cadetes, e ela ajuda-os a fugir da cidade para uma casa abandonada na Região da Antiga Lorica. Queen discute com Machina por ele culpar todos os outros da Classe Zero pela morte de seu irmão, Izana, dizendo-lhe para superar isso já que eles tinham assuntos mais importantes para tratar: eles ainda não podiam entrar em contato com o Comando Central. Machina, frustrado, sai para a floresta. Embora ela negue quando questionada, Queen continuava a se preocupar com ele. Machina finalmente retorna durante a manhã, e os cadetes iam seguir em frente quando Deuce exclama que sua COMM estava funcionando e ela tinha contatado o Domínio. Kurasame organiza um resgate dos cadetes por meio de uma aeronave para voltarem a Akademeia, e diz que provavelmente haverá uma investigação, e implica que eles desativem sua COMM para evitar contato. Os cadetes recebem acusações ridículas. Nine e Queen encontram Quon na biblioteca, e Nine fica furioso quando é ignorado. Queen tenta mudar de assunto, perguntando o que Quon estava lendo, e acontece que ele estava lendo uma longa série de 100 livros sobre magia pela sexta vez. Depois dos cadetes retornarem de uma missão para recuperar Eibon, eles se reúnem na sala sala de aula para ouvir as próximas ordens de Kurasame, mas Machina tinha desaparecido. Kurasame explica aos outros o resto do plano da batalha contra as forças juntas de Militesi-Concordia, já que o novo Rei de Concordia havia se aliado com o Império. A Classe Zero deverá ser enviada com o Lord Zhuyu para lutar contra os dragões de Concordia com uma frota de aeronaves, enquanto Kurasame iria acompanhar o resto dos legionários de Rubrum, assim como os cadetes e estagiários da Akademeia, até a fronteira do Império Militesi para a l'Cie Secundus do Pássaro Escarlate, Lady Caetuna, evocar um Eidolon Verboten. Os cadetes ajudam na vitória segura de Rubrum no fronte oriental, derrotando Shinryu Celestia. O fronte ocidental estava sendo derrubado, e, assim, a Classe Zero é levada como reforços para destruir o crystal jammer do Império, permitindo que Lady Caetuna começasse a evocação de Alexander para a qual Kurasame e os outros cadetes da Akademeia deram suas vidas para completar. Alexander oblitera as forças Militesi, e Caetuna entra em estase cristalina. A Classe Zero visita as inúmeras novas sepulturas no cemitério da Akademeia, mas não podiam compreender as perda já que as lembranças de Kurasame e dos outros foram removidas deles pelo Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate, e Queen implora aos outros para olharem para o futuro. 200px|left|thumb|Queen confronta Quon. Após o Domínio invadir Concordia, Nine e Queen encontram Quon fora de sua sala de aula, ansioso para se juntar a Classe Zero. A pesquisa de Quon o fez descobrir que a Classe Zero era a única classe na Akademeia com conhecimento sobre o recolhimento de phantoma, a energia mística da vida, ou as "almas" de todos os seres vivos. Nine e Queen ficam chocados por Quon estar a par de informações confidenciais, mas Queen permite que ele se junte com a Classe Zero enquanto permanecesse sob "sua supervisão", advertindo-o de que a adesão a classe poderia lhe custar a vida. Quando o confronto final contra o império Cid Aulstyne começa, a Classe Zero é enviada para a Ingram para ajudar a conquistar a capital imperial. Enquanto a Classe Zero estava sendo implantada, Machina desaparece. Os outros vão sem ele e encontram o General Qator Bashtar em sua AM nova e melhorada. O Império cai e Orience estava unido sob a bandeira do Pássaro Escarlate. Quando os cadetes voltam à Akademeia, eles encontram seus cadetes e legionários mortos pelo Rursan Reaver, e os comandantes do Domínio anunciam: o Tempus Finis havia começado. Outros cadetes haviam revelado códigos das missões carmesim uma vez, das quais a Classe Zero tinha participado, fazendo os cadetes restantes se voltarem contra eles, culpando-os pelo apocalipse que se seguiu. A doença de Rem atinge sua fase final e ela entra em colapso. Queen começa entrar em pânico e Jack diz que essa tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha visto ela perder a coragem. Arecia explica que os cadetes viveram suas vidas de acordo com a Vontade dos Cristais nos Registros Akashic, mas agora que as "almas foram libertadas", eles podiam escrever seu próprio final, já que seres humanos podem decidir como viver ou morrer, insinuando uma decisão vital que os cadetes logo precisariam fazer. 200px|right|thumb|Queen supõe a razão de Cid dirigir-se ao Pandæmonium. Ace e Queen encontram-se com Naghi Minatsuchi no Centro de Comando e descobrem que o chanceler e todo o Comando Central e o Consórcio dos Oito se foram, deixando o Domínio sem liderança e a Classe sem ordens. Depois de ouvir que Cid Aulstyne iria para o Santuário onde Rursus havia emergido, Queen, Ace e os outros relembram as palavras escritas no Nameless Tome, um épico que exaltava os mitos e lendas de Orience, e conjecturam que Cid queria se tornar o Agito. Queen chama todos para a sala do Altocrystarium, onde ela lhes diz sobre o Juiz que residia no Santuário recém-aparecido, Pandæmonium, para fazer a decisão final: se não houver Agito, Orience não seria destruído pelo Rursus. Os cadetes planejam infiltrar-se no Santuário para falar com o Juiz, sabendo que sem Arecia eles não seriam revividos se caírem em batalha. Queen lamenta por nunca ter resolvido as coisas com Machina, chamando a classe de "um bando de idiotas". Os cadetes são levados para o Pandæmonium por Celestia que pouco depois perde sua humanidade e transforma-se em Shinryu Celestia por ter desafiado o Focus dado a ela pelo Cristal do Dragão Índigo após implorar os cadetes a escolherem sabiamente. Cinque pergunta o que tinha acontecido com ela e Queen pergunta que ela já não pertencia mais a esse mundo. Os cadetes fazem seu caminho através do Pandæmonium guiados pela vez de Cid, que havia colocado vários obstáculos em seu caminho. O Cristal do Pássaro Escarlate pede-lhes para se tornarem l'Cie, mas se eles aceitarem, os cadetes são mortos pelo Rursus, e Arecia julga seu experimento uma falha e reinicia a espiral e Orience, e a Classe Zero, com o tempo, renascem em espera a outro Tempus Finis. Se optarem por permanecerem mortais, o Pássaro Escarlate marca Rem, que ainda estava caída no escritório de Arecia na Akademeia, e envia-a para interceptar um l'Cie do Tigre Branco que havia sentido o Pandæmonium, querendo que alguém do Pássaro Escarlate torne-se o Agito. Quando Rem confronta o l'Cie, ela é acertada por sua espada, e descobre que o l'Cie era Machina que tinha herdado o Focus de Qun'mi para se tornar forte o suficiente para proteger Rem. Depois que ela morre, ambos entram em estase cristalina, e os cadetes, de luto, veem sua forma cristalizada. 200px|left|thumb|Queen consola Cinque. Os cadetes enfrentam Cid, que tinha se tornado o Árbitro Rursan, possuído pelo fal'Cie Gala. Ele considera a Classe Zero imprópria para se tornar o Agito, e assim se prepara para destruir Orience. A forma cristalizada de Machina e Rem concedem aos cadetes seu poder permitindo-lhes prevalecer, mas como o resto da Classe Zero, Queen conhece seu fim depois de vencer o Juiz. Quando ela e seus colegas estão à beira da morte, Queen consola Cinque, que estava em prantos, e eles conversam sobre todas as coisas que planejavam fazer em Orience livre da guerra. Cater diz que queria ir em uma viagem, e Queen começa a planejá-la, divertindo Jack, dizendo que ela estava sempre pensando. Os misteriosos Tiz e Joker, que tinham vindo observar o progresso da Classe, pedem Arecia para ouvir os desejos dos cadetes. Ao ouvir suas almas, Arecia descobre que a Classe ama-a, mas fizeram sua própria decisão sobre como eles encontrariam seu fim e não desejavam ser revividos. Ela liberta Machina e Rem da estase cristalina e, em vez de reiniciar a espiral, afasta-se de Orience, abandonando o experimento de encontrar o Portão de Etro com o Agito. Os Cristais de Orience desaparecem e as pessoas tem permissão de se lembrarem dos mortos, tanto que Machina e Rem ainda mantinham as memórias da Classe Zero. 200px|right|thumb|Queen com Cinque e Deuce. No final alternativo, onde Arecia remove os Cristais da história de Orience, Queen é mais descontraída e relaxada, fazendo amizade com Deuce e Cinque. As três, vestindo seus uniformes de verão, retornam de um jogo de lacrosse enquanto se envolvem em uma conversa. Queen menciona que viu Ace com Mutsuki, e as três fofocam sobre um possível romance entre os dois quando passam por King, Jack e Trey. Jogabilidade 200px|right|thumb|Queen em batalha. Queen empunha uma espada e tem grande velocidade de movimento. Seu ataque regular é uma combinação de golpes e investidas, terminando com um ataques junto de um salto para trás. Ela é, talvez, a personagem mais equilibrada entre todos, já que enquanto ostenta uma força acima da média, ela não se destaca em nenhuma área em particular. Ela é flexível, e pode se adaptar a qualquer papel para melhor ajudar seus companheiros de equipe. Como tal, ela é adequada para iniciantes. Estatísticas Habilidades Os ataques de Queen consistem de facadas e golpes. Seu ataque normal começa com um ataque rápido, e em seguida, três golpes que terminam com uma ataque circular ultra-rápido (que gera um esfera de cortes). O ataque de finalização é impressionante, permitindo a exploração de Killsight e Breaksight. Sua Balestra Lunge (com o stick analógico para cima) é um salto junto de um golpe onde ela pode atacar com vários golpes com a melhora para o Lv. 2. Ela pode usar essa habilidade três vezes consecutivas antes de um breve descanso. A Riposte Slash de Queen (com o stick analógico para baixo) a faz realizar um golpe antes de uma pirueta para trás. Mantendo pressionado o botão, ela irá executar seu ataque de finalização (o golpe circular extremamente rápido), logo após a pirueta. Com a melhora para o Lv. 2 da Retreating Attack, Queen pode disparar três esferas de energia ao seu alvo após sua pirueta para trás se o analógico está parado. Suas esferas de energia causam dano mágico e tem curto alcance, mas Queen pode acompanhar seus inimigos e depois atirá-las neles. Inicialmente, Queen sabe Divine Judgment, que lhe permite conjurar uma grande cruz em torno dela que gira de forma anti-horária. As "lâminas" da cruz causam danos aos inimigos, e restauram HP de aliados que entram em contato com elas. Seu HP não é restaurado como o dos outros aliados, mas ela drena o HP de inimigos que entram em contato com a habilidade. A quantidade de HP que ela drena é a metade do dano que causou com Divine Judgment. Inicialmente, as velocidade de cura e rotação da habilidade são lentas, mas melhoras irão aumentá-las em quase quatro vezes. As lâminas da habilidade atordoam pequenos inimigos com facilidade, mas não pode causar Stun. Queen tem duas habilidades que drenam seu HP, a Magic Martyr e a Gate of Destiny. Com a Magic Martyr, ela drena seu HP para restaurar o MP perdido de seus aliados dentro de sua área de efeito. Inicialmente, o MP restaurado é proporcional ao HP drenado (em porcentagem). Quando o MP de todos dentro da área estão cheios, o HP de Queen não será drenado. A quantidade de MP restaurado pode seu aumentada com melhoras, o que significa que Queen irá drenar menos HP para restaurar o MP dos aliados. É melhor usar essa habilidade em todos os aliados de uma só vez desde que a taxa de conversão de HP seja afetada apenas uma vez. A Gate of Destiny é um poderoso ataque de terreno que causa danos a todos os inimigos dentro da área determinada. Mantendo pressionado o botão da habilidade, a área de efeito irá aumentar, e também o dano causado. Se realizada, a habilidade drena constantemente o HP de Queen até ele cair para 1, e então ela irá parar a habilidade, causando uma explosão, e a habilidade não pode ser usada novamente até que seu HP stenha 2 ou mais. A área de efeito da Gate of Destiny é proporcional ao tamanho do símbolo criado. A utilização rápida (com apenas um aperto) da habilidade irá custar cerca de 12,5% do HP de Queen, enquanto que o uso completo irá custar cerca de 25% (se cronometrada direita). A habilidade Speedrush permite que Queen se aproxime de seu alvo em um piscar de olhos. É tecnicamente um teletransporte, já que ela pode escapar de ataques em seu caminho. Se existem inimigos ou outros obstáculos entre Queen e seu alvo, ela irá corre para a frente do obstáculo. Deferentes elevações também podem interromper a habilidade, mas se Queen estiver em uma altitude mais elevada, ela funciona. Usar essa habilidade sem um destino à vista fara com que Queen apenas corre para frente. A Mana Sphere é uma habilidade de longo alcance que permite Queen disparar esferas de energia. Primeiro, ela desencadeia uma única esfera que se move lentamente, mas quando o jogador continua pressionando o botão da habilidade, Queen divide a esfera lenta em três menores que acertam o alvo com grande velocidade. Se Queen lança essa habilidade diretamente quando está na frente, ou seja, à queima-roupa, ela pode desencadear a esfera (apenas uma) rapidamente sem dividi-la. Queen pode aprender a habilidade defensiva tática Justice Guard. Cronometrando a habilidade de proteger contra um ataque, ela pode ser usada para bloquear um ataque e contra atacar com um ataque à distância (e ainda pode atacar à queima-roupa). Depois de uma guarda bem sucedida, Queen irá disparar um dardo, desencadeando esferas de energia que acertam o inimig que atacou enquanto anda em grande velocidade. As esferas de energia causam grande dano, e também inflige Killsight para quem atacou (em inimigos com alto HP, Breaksight). Essa habilidade é útil se alguém prefere a estratégia "esperar, bloquear, atacar. As esferas lançadas tem um alcance considerável. File:Queen_Special_attack_Final_Fantasy_Type_0.jpg|Divine Judgment (PSP). File:QueenAttacking.jpg|Gate of Destiny (PSP). File:QueenAttacking2.jpg|Gate of Destiny (PSP). Equipamento O acessório exclusivo de Queen é o Lucid Lenses, que protege contra Burn, Freeze, e Shock, e ativa um modo especial para ela se for morta em uma missão. Quando Queen é revivida, um aura negativa envolve-a e seu estilo de luta se torna semelhante ao de um berserker, correndo ao redor do campo e causando vários danos com seu ataque Devastate. No entanto, ela está em estado de Killsight, e sofre o risco de ser morta a qualquer momento. *Longsword *Flamberge *Claymore *Rune Saber *Shamshir *Imperial Saber *Ancient Blade *Warlord *Mythril Saber *Wildfire Saber *Hoarfrost Saber *Voltaic Saber *Master Sword *Save the Queen *Phantasmal Blade *Celestial Saber (arma suprema) Equipe de Suporte Alguns membros da equipe de suporte em Final Fantasy Type-0 HD aparecem como Queen: Ami Koshimizu (Dubladora Japonesa de Queen), Yoshiko Higohashi (Artista de Ambiente), Sara Okabe (Escritora de Cenário) e Sayako Hirata (Artista de Menu Principal). Citações Voz Queen é dublada por Ami Koshimizu na versão japonesa de Final Fantasy Type-0. Ela compartilha sua dubladora japonesa com Agnès Oblige de Bravely Default. Na versão em inglês de Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Queen é dublada por Heather Hogan. Outras Aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Queen Illust.png|Ilustração de Queen. File:PFF_181.png|Sprite de Queen. Final Fantasy Artniks File:Type0 Queen SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:Type0 Queen SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Queen apareceu como uma personagem jogável no ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle, patrocinado pela Amazon. Seu ataques são Longsword e Thunder. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Queen Render.png|Render. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Queen SS.png|Longsword. File:FFT-0HDAmazon Queen SS2.png|Thunder. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Queen aparece como uma carta em ''Mobius Final Fantasy. File:Mobius Queen.png|Queen. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Queen aparece em algumas cartas no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, onde aparece em suas renders CG. Suas cartas são do elemento Gelo. File:Queen_card_1.png|Carta. File:Queen TCG.png|Carta. File:Queen_card_2.png|Carta ''Final Fantasy Portal App Queen aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad. File:FFPA Queen.jpg|Queen File:FFPA TT 309 Queen.png|Queen Galeria ;Final Fantasy Type-0 File:FFType0-QueenRender.png|Render alternativa. File:Queen-type0-psp-model.png|Uniforme regular. File:Queen-type0-psp-model-summer.png|Uniforme de verão. File:Queen-type0-psp-model-dress.png|Uniforme formal. File:Queen_Final_Fantasy_Type_0.jpg|Render in-game de Queen. File:Queen-Studying-Type-0-HD.png|Queen estudando. File:FFT-0_Queen_L'Cie.png|Queen como um l'Cie. File:FFT-0 Queen.png|Queen durante o final. File:FFT-0 Queen2.png|Queen e os outros membros da Classe Zero durante o final. File:FFT-0 Queen Manga.png|Queen no mangá. File:FFT-0_Virtual_World_Queen's Sword.png|Um avatar com a espada de Queen no Square-Enix Members Virtual World. ;Final Fantasy Agito File:FFAgito-QueenRender.jpg|Render. File:FFAgito Queen Close-up.png|Close-up. File:FFAgito Queen2.png|Render in-game. File:FFAgito Queen SS.png|Imagem de Queen. Etimologia "Queen", é uma carta de baralho em um conjunto tradicional de cartas de baralho (chamado de trunfo no Japão), e é chamada de Dama em português. A Dama de Espadas simboliza a inteligência e tristeza, dois traços da personagem. Trivialidades *Queen é um dos poucos personagens jogáveis na série que usam óculos; o primeiro foi Tellah de Final Fantasy IV. *De acordo com a Novel de Type-0, Queen desejava continuar seus estudos e se tornar uma professora ao sair da Classe Zero. Referências en:Queen (Type-0) es:Queen fr:Queen de:Queen Categoria:Personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy Type-0 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Agito Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Awakening Categoria:Fencers Categoria:L'Cie